cursedbloodseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolf Blood
Plot A new generation in Wolf Blood.This time,the main charachter is Olivia Broody,but her friends call her Liv.She have a big sister,named Lanna who always was in her parents' eyes,but Liv doesn't care about this.She was always independent,not like Lanna who always was staying behind mommy's skirt. In the first chapter,we have charachters introduction.Liv is in a band called Howling Moon ''who are very famous in Philadelphia,Pennsylvania.Her friends are Joe,Blake,Rose,Selena and Eric.She always had a crush on Blake. Her parents call a decan from the Columbia University,and when Liv heard about what her parents did,she call her friends and ask them how she could escape from this.Selena and Eric told her that they can do camping because it's Friday.The next day,after school all of them ascend in Eric's jeep and go to the woods.Selena brind alcohol and they get drunk.Besides Liv and Eric,who are not drunk. Arriving in the woods,they go to the camping zone,but Liv get lost and a wolf bit her.She's bleeding and it starts to rain.She screams for help but no one hear her. She wakes up the next morning,only to find out that she's in the hospital with an unknown guy with dark hair and blue-green eyes.He says to her that he's a werewolf and he bit her.Now,at the next full moon,she will become a werewolf.He said that she will be a part of his pack too.Liv doesn't want to accept and is rude with the guy,making him angry.But,Liv discovers later that his name is Quinn,and he's kind and friendly with everyone in his pack. At the first full moon,she couldn't reach the docks(the pack's place) and she convert into a werewolf in the backyard of her house.She spends the night in her wolf form,running after squirrels.In the morning,she goes back in her room,only to find that Joe is there too.She grab a t-shirt and cover herself and ask him what he's doing in her room. After school,Liv confess her love to Blake but he reject her telling her that she is not his type and he want just to be friends.She understands.But,after Blake go,she discovers that she's in love with Joe,her best friend,too.Joe find her and try to comfort her,but ends up confessing.Liv does the same thing,and the two kiss.But,Joe pretends that nothing happen and he acts like a friend to Liv,like he always does.She is confused and doesn't know what to do.She have another problem when a new girl from her pack,Ginny,sets her eyes on Joe.She set a date with him,and Liv,being jealous,ruin their date,playing a prank to Ginny,similar to an episode from ''Disaster Date.When Joe find out,he is very angry and the two fight.Liv reveals to him that she's jealous and she like him very much.She leaves him there,and going to her car,but looking back she knows that she can't resist him and kiss him again,making Ginny angry. At her uncle house,Lanna comes to tell Liv that their mother have breast cancer.Liv moves back to her old house,and support her mother.Her parents apologize for what they do and because they were trying to change her,and they become a happy family.Lanna becomes jealous on her little sister because her parents love her more,she have cool friends and a hot boyfriend.And she's famous in the town,while she is an anonim.Liv comfort her telling her that one day she'll become a great lawyer,and Lanna seems a little happy of that. Liv goes with Rose,Selena and Joe at the mall,and she meets with her ex-boyfriend,Carter who was gone at the university and they broke up after 4 month of relationship.They talk and Carter said that he want to be with her again,but she reject him,telling that she already have a boyfriend. It's halloween already,and Jenna,a friend of Liv and her band,and the most popular girl in the school,after her and her friends,and their #1 fan,throw a party at her house.The theme for party are Marvel and DC Comics charachters.Liv and Joe goes at the party like Starfire and Nightwing and their friends as Batman(Blake),Poison Ivy(Rose),Harley Quinn(Selena) and The Joker(Eric).There's another problem there.Two vampires attack Jenna and almost kill her,but Liv save her,killing one of the vampires.The other one bite her.She was lucky because Quinn,Kylie and Ginny was near Jenna's house.Quinn broke Liv's arm to trigger the healing process and to stop Liv from being a hybrid. After the party,Blake says Liv the truth.He likes her,but he knows that they can't be together,but he doesn't give up and ruin Joe and Liv's dates.Liv and Blake fight about this and she beg Rose to talk with Blake.It seems to have a little effect and they become friends again,without any resentiments. After this,they have a concert in Los Angeles where they were a big succes.A lot of people was coming and they were very happy.This was their first concert in another city. An eclipse is coming and is the second full moon of Liv.It's Thanksgiving too,so she and her family goes at Joe's house and have a great time together with them.But,when she sees the full moon,she lies that she goes home but she goes at the docks instead.Kylie help her by chain her.When they turn,Liv loses her control and almost attack Kylie.Liv bite herself and she regain her control.The eclipse make Liv a full werewolf,so she can turn into her wolf form whenever she wants to. Quinn call Liv to tell her that she have to go to train.She goes at the docks,and she's in the winter holiday too.But,before this,Quinn trick her to undress in front of the pack and to change into her wolf form.She fights with Ginny and wins,but Ginny is angry and hit her hard in the stomach.Quinn gets angry at Ginny and they goes in his "office"(this is the way Liv names it) to discuss with her.Kylie brings Liv to the docks where they watch the lake and Kylie tells Liv about her past,when she was at high school with Ginny and Quinn.Kylie tells Liv that she and Quinn sleeps together 2 times and Ginny doesn't know about this.Liv promise to not tell to Ginny,but she makes Kylie to confess to Quinn telling her that Ginny doesn't deserve someone like him.Liv distract Ginny's atention and lock Kylie together with Quinn in his office so she couldn't escape.Then,Liv tells Ginny that she want another round and Ginny promise to her that she won't lose in front of her. The Christmas and New Year Eve pass and Valentine's Day's coming but vampires return in the town only to kidnapp Joe.Liv doesn't know that this is a trap and goes after them alone.She sees that she's outnumbered and try to save Joe but Ginny appears and help her to kill some vampires and save Joe. In the summer holiday,the band goes to Lihue on the island Kaua'i to spend two weeks with Eric's father who live there.They goes in the jungle to have a camping night,but Liv and Joe have another plans.Rose told Liv that there's a waterfall not far from their camping place and puts a condom in Liv's bag.Joe and Liv go there to spend the night together but they end up having sex.The next day,they swim in the waterfall and their friends found them there.Rose acts like she doesn't know nothing but she's responsible for what Liv and Joe did last night. The band return in Philly,and Quinn calls Liv to come to the docks.She goes there,only to find two teenage girls from the pack killed by vampires.Quinn is very angry and declares war to the vampire,because this is going personal.The same thing happens with Liv.She can't find Lanna in her apartament and Liv follow her sister's smell only to find her in a club with Carter.She's happy that her sister wasn't kidnappep by vampires.Quinn calls Liv again and they with Kylie and Ginny goes after the vampires.They goes in a trap and Ginny and Kylie are captured by the vampires.Quinn tries to save them,and Liv try to find Lanna.She find her but she is threaten by the vampire boss who want to make Lanna a vampire and he succed,and Liv couldn't do anything.Quinn frees Ginny and Kylie and find Liv who is crying for her big sister.The vampires took Lanna and disappear,leaving Liv emotionally damaged. At the next full moon,she accidentally sleeps with Xander.She realize this in the morning,and after few weeks she discovers that,luckily,she's not pregnant,but she have to tell this to Joe.She told him that she accidentally cheats on him because she was very upset because of Lanna,and she broke up with Joe because she needs space,and with this,she isolates from her friends,family and her pack.Xander is sure that Liv will accept him but she hurt him telling that what was in that night was just a mistake and she doesn't need him in her life. At the end,Lanna contacts Liv through her dreams and talk with her.Liv is sure that she can save her from the vampires,but Lanna told her to leave her alone and that she doesn't want her to get hurt again.Liv agrees with her and she wakes up,crying. P.S: This is not the full plot.You can read the chapters on http://cursed-blood.blogspot.ro but the story it got only 10 chapters.This is a summary of what happen in this part :D Charachters Main Charachters *Olivia "Liv" Broody *Rosalyn "Rose" Harris *Selena Kimberly *Blake Cooper *Joseph "Joe" Lancaster *Eric Jefferson Secondary Charachters *Lanna Broody *Quinn Gibson *Ginny Henning *Kylie Porter Recurring Charachters *Brandon Broody *Tom Broody *Jilian Broody *Alexander "Xander" Keelan Non-recurring Charachters *The other werewolves from Quinn's pack